edventures_in_kalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Eddy's Dunsparce
Eddy's Dunsparce is the second Pokemon currently owned by Eddy. Personality Upon his first appearance, not only was he crabby upon sleeping, but he was very unlikely to get into a fight, trying to get away from Eddy before being captured. He lacked confidence in battle, only resorting to it if left with no choice. It was shown that when he fought in his first gym battle that he gained some confidence throughout his battling experience under Eddy's guidance. He can be shy and startled fast, yet he can come off as a friendly individual. Just like the rest of the others, he has spite against Charmeleon, muttering how he was a jerk, indicating he can hide grudges against bullies. Bit by bit, his confidence grows, even when he fights big and scary pokemon like Lee's Zangoose, allowing him to win. During his Coumarine City Gym Battle, Dunsparce has grown into a very confident individual who will not give up until the very end and will go down trying. Overview In "Happy Trails", he was interrupted when Eddy approach him, which startled him and prompted him to flee, but was unsuccessful and forced to fight, proving to be a decent adversary against Eddy's Froakie before getting captured and healed. In "Swarming the Battle", it was revealed that he underwent training and leveled up, enabling a fighting chance against Viola's Vivillon after Froakie was defeated. With the use of his Rollout, Dunsparce was able to defeat Vivillon, giving him a confidence boost and a bunch of cheers from the other Pokemon, along with a crushing hug from Ed's Chespin. In "Trailing n'Tracking", it was revealed that he was given extra training by Eddy, allowing Dunsparce to level up even more. In "Ed's Little 'Alien'", he was called out to have dinner with the rest of the Pokemon. He got startled when Venipede hissed at him, prompting him to resume his own meal. Dunsparce yelped when he saw Charmeleon's empty plate soar at him, but Kadabra managed to save him just in time. He thanked Kadabra and muttered how insensitive Charmeleon was. In "Resilient Flare", he was called out to battle against Lee's Zangoose, to which he was easily intimidated by her. Nevertheless, the two engaged in a heated battle, with Dunsparce using Screech to give himself an edge. As the battle progressed, he figure his pals would be there to help and support him, giving him a confidence boost against Zangoose. With the combined efforts of Wartortle, Tyrunt, and Dunsparce, the trio managed to defeat the Kankers and Zangoose. In "A Fighting Chance", he was conversing with the other Pokemon when Charmeleon was being a jerk, and this time Dunsparce scolded Charmeleon, of whom threatened to destroy Dunsparce. Dunsparce panicked, but the Pokemon managed to calm Charmeleon down, allowing him to give Dunsparce a solemn warning. This left Dunsparce on edge, but at least he showed everyone he had courage against bullies. In "Reflection & Resolution", Dunsparce had breakfast with the Pokemon, but was still feeling on edge as to the tiff that transpired with Charmeleon. Luckily, Amaura's kind heart eased Dunsparce's discomfort and he resumed his breakfast. In "Home on the Ranch", Dunsparce was having dinner with everyone again, feeling better from that morning. He was feeling a little uneasy due to the gym battle coming up and feared that he wouldn't be strong enough. Thanks to Lucario comforting Dunsparce and words of wisdom, Dunsparce vowed to give it everything he got in the future. In "Growth", he was chosen as Eddy's second Pokemon after his Scraggy was defeated by Jumpluff. By using his Glare and Take Down combo, Dunsparce was able to slow down Jumpluff and defeat him. He felt confident and was prepared for what was to come next. When Ramos used Weepinbell, Dunsparce used Dig to avoid Poison Powder and flew into the air to strike and evade attacks, enabling him to defeat Weepinbell as well. When Gogoat was called out, Dunsparce was easily overpowered and was defeated by a Bulldoze, but gave an accomplished smile while unconscious, knowing he gave it his best shot and grew strong throughout his journey with Eddy. In "Shocking Science", it was revealed that Dunsparce was the second Pokemon Eddy used to battle against Clemont's Emolga. He was revealed to have defeated Emolga, but was defeated by Magneton. In "A Bully's Karma", Dunsparce was called out to battle against Ed's Charizard in a timed battle. Despite being mocked, Dunsparce was confident enough to take on Charizard. When Charizard used Wing Attack, Dunsparce dodged with Dig, and popped out of the same hole to unleash an Ancient Power that dealt significant damage towards Charizard. As Charizard unleashed a Dragon Rage, Dunsparce intercepted with another Ancient Power, cancelling out both attacks. With no haste, Dunsparce paralyze Charizard with Glare to gain an advantage. When Charizard fired a Dragon Rage, Dunsparce dove into the same hole and used Dig to dodge. Dunsparce was able to dodge a second Dragon Rage by resurfacing under Charizard and jumping out of the hole to avoid a Dragon Rage that Charizard fired into, dealing damage towards the Fire and Flying-Type. Dunsparce then felt uneasy when Charizard's Blaze activated, but kept on battling and used Ancient Power when Charizard used Flame Burst, cancelling out both attacks again. Charizard went in and used Wing Attack, but Dunsparce leaped into the air to dodge, which unfortunately left him open for a Fire Fang, taking major damage and a burn condition. Hearing Eddy's call shortly afterward to not quit, Dunsparce continued battling, and dodged an incoming Dragon Rage. As Charizard laughed, thinking he was superior, Dunsparce squirmed towards Charizard, being deprived of his burn condition, stating that Eddy and Dunsparce's bond helped Dunsparce break free of the burn. Ready to finish the battle, Dunsparce charged with Double-Edge, and dodged an incoming Flame Burst in the process. Dunsparce let loose a battlecry as he struck Charizard, who was unable to move due to paralysis, and finally defeated the draconic adversary just as time ran out. In the aftermath, Dunsparce panted as he was mentally glad to show Charizard up at long last. In "Scorching Scorn", Dunsparce was called out to eat with the other Pokemon on Route 15. There, with Charizard's terrible behavior escalated, Dunsparce shouted the bad qualities of Charizard, and everyone backed him up. In "Fire and Ice", Dunsparce was called out along with Ed's Charizard and Double D's Delphox. Dunsparce took notic at how Charizard began to show comradery, much to his satisfaction. When Lee's Mega Absol attacked with Night Slash, Dunsparce dodged with Dig, reappearing and attacking soon after. He immediately followed up with Glare, paralyzing Mega Absol. Marie's Mega Medicham went after him with a Force Palm, but fortunately for Dunsparce, Charizard intercepted with his newly learned Flamethrower and save Dunsparce. Soon coming to terms, Dunsparce put his trust into Charizard, and watched him Mega Evolve into Mega Charizard. With a plan set, Dunsparc took on Mega Absol, dodging a Psycho Cut. He fired an Ancient Power, but missed and was hit by Mega Absol's Night Slash, sustaining a lot of damage. Dunsparce never gave up, and with Eddy's encouragement, he used Drill Run and overpowered Mega Absol's Slash, ultimately defeating her. After the Kankers recalled their Pokemon, he watched as they escaped as the ceiing gave way and snow and ice fell on him and the others. He easily wormed himself and Eddy out with Dig, and watched with confusion as Ed dug their way out of the situation. After Double D mentioned Dunsparce can use Dig to escape their obstruction, Eddy had Ed stop and Dunsparce dug the Eds a hole out of Frost Cavern with Dig. In "The Pieces Move", Dunsparce and Drapion were deposited into the PC in place of Eddy's Venusaur and Lucario. In "Inverse Pests", Dunsparce was added back to Eddy's party, where he was soon called out to eat with the other Pokemon on Route 18. There he joined in on how they all grew so much and so little time was left. In "From Then to Now", Dunsparce ate breakfast with the other Pokemon, happily relaxing in Couriway Town. In "Burning Chill", Dunsparce was the last Pokemon Eddy used the battle against Ed. Dunsparce was caught off guard by his opponent being Haunter, but got focused when Dark Pulse was shot at him. He used his wings and dodged the attack, and he scored a direct hit with Ancient Power. Dunsparce landed and he was attacked again by Dark Pulse, but he used Dig and dug tunnel for the Dark Pulse to run through. The Land Snake Pokemon tunneled beneath Haunter and got out of the way and the Dark-Type move scored a hit on Haunter from below, defeating the Gas Pokemon. Dunsparce then remained battling against Ed's Snorlax. He started off by using Glare, paralyzing the Normal-Type. He attacked by using Drill Run to match Snorlax's Crunch, ending in a tie. When Snorlax used Body Slam, Dunsparce hurried away with Dig, evading the attack and struck a powerful blow. He then followed it up with Drill Run, dealing a powerful blow yet again. When Snorlax got up, Dunsparce attacked with Ancient Power, but he was very shocked when Snorlax's Heavy Slam plowed right through. After landing on the ground, Dunsparce was hit by a brutal Body Slam. He became paralyzed, and he and Snorlax both charged at each other with Heavy Slam and Drill Run. Unfortunately Dunsparce's paralysis got the better of him and he faltered, leaving for Snorlax to hit him with Heavy Slam and defeated Dunsparce, giving Ed and Snorlax victory. In "Once and for All", Dunsparce was the third Pokemon Eddy brought out against Kevin and his already wounded Pangoro. Dunsaprce readied himself as Pangoro charged with Hammer Arm, and used his Thunderbolt in one fell hit to defeat Pangoro, as he had already accumulated enough damage from battling against Zweilous from before. Dunsparce stayed in as he went up against Kevin's Victreebel, who looked as nasty as ever. Starting out with Glare, Dunsparce was able to paralyze Victreebel, giving him enough time to use Dig and dodge Victreebel's Leaf Storm. Dunsparce sprung up from behind, and dealt a blow onto Victreebel. Dunsparce then used Drill Run, but was caught and slammed by Victreebel's Knock Off, slamming him to the ground. As Victreebel brought down a Leaf Blade, Dunsparce used Dig as a means of escape, but it backfired when Victreebel shot Venoshock into the hole, forcing Dunsparce to resurface to dodge. Dunsparce was left unlucky as he was caught in sights of Victreebel and was defeated by a vicious Leaf Storm that made him spin up and thud on the ground. In "Efforts & Heart". it was shown that Dunsparce trained and sent to the PC. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Dunsparce was the first Pokemon Eddy used to battle Diantha's Hawlucha. Looking back at it, Dunsparce realized he came a long way, and he was fearless and gave the battle everything he had. He started off by using Dig and dodged Hawlucha's Flying Press, reappearing out of the same hole and used Return, scoring a powerful hit. In retaliation, Dunsparce was struck by Hawlucha's swift Poison Jab, but he kept on fighting. Dunsparce was gonna take another Flying Press, but used Thunderbolt and managed to catch Hawlucha off balance. Dunsparce used Return again and defeated Hawlucha, which left Dunsparce mighty proud as he defeated Diantha's first choice. Dunsparce then fought against her Tyrantrum, where he was left at a small disadvantage. Tyrantrum attacked with Crunch, and Dunsparce went to intercept with Drill Run, which barely made a stalemate. Tyrantrum almost swatted Dunsparce with Dragon Claw, but Dunsparce used Dig to dodge. He hurriedly shot back up to the surface before Earthquake was used by Tyrantrum, and Dunsparce attacked with Drill Run, though not much physical damage was implied. He was swatted away, and he flapped to the ground at ease. He was then recalled to be used later on. He reappeared back onto the battlefield when Diantha's only remaining Pokemon, Mega Gardevoir, was out. Dunsparce mentally noted that he's made a long way since Route 3, and fought with everything he had. Dunsparce used Drill Run, breaking right through Mega Gardevoir's Thunderbolt, but the attack ended up being dodged. Mega Gardevoir's Moonblast then sailed in after him, but Dunsparce was too fast and used Dig to dodge. He shot up right underneath Mega Gardevoir, but she dodged by jumping. Both Pokemon were in midair and Dunsparce used Return, but the attack didn't reach before Mega Garedvoir used her Psychic, pushing him to the ground, where she followed it up with Moonblast. Dunsprce was struck hard, and as he fell on his back, he reminisced on the past and how he's grown so much, and the events led up to the present, leaving him satisfied. Though he fainted, Eddy was still left with two Pokemon. After Eddy won and registered into the Hall of Fame, Dunsparce emerged from his Poke Ball with the others, expressing joy and satisfaction over their triumph. He and the others then left Kalos to live and settle into the cul-de-sac. Moves * Thunderbolt * Drill Run * Return * Dig Trivia * He was the first Pokemon to win the first overall Gym Battle onscreen. Category:Eddy's Pokemon Category:Male Pokemon Category:Normal Type